memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alpha Quadrant
Was Star Trek VI the first production to mention the Alpha Quadrant? I can't find any mentions in TNG, but there are a lot of mentions of it in DS9 episodes - around forty-five if I remember what I counted. So did DS9 reintroduce the idea of the Alpha Quadrant? -- Tough Little Ship :No it was that introduced the quadrant idea. I think... --Spock's Cousin 02:32, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::This article states that the Barzan Wormhole was stable. According to the TNG episode "The Price," only the Alpha Quadrant end of the wormhole was stable. This was revisited in the VOY episode "False Profits" when the Ferengi were able to escape back to the Alpha quadrant before the wormhole's position shifted. -- kbobsdaddy :They mentioned "quadrants" in TOS, but used number (some over 900) to identify them, and they mention a "Morgana" quadrant in the TNG episode "Where Silence has Lease," but the technical consultant had not yet fixed the quadrant, until "The Price" Qo'noS While I see plenty of evidence here that at least some of the Klingon Empire is in the Alpha Quadrant, I'm not seeing as much that Qo'noS is. What exactly is the evidence that the planet itself is located there? I find it hard to pick out amongst the evidence of the empire as a whole. The distance from Earth doesn't mean much, as the boundary between quadrants is understood to run through the Sol System. Most of the other references I can see refer to the Empire as a whole. 31dot (talk) 16:07, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :In the portion cited (the BG), a graphic showing it in the Beta Quadrant was shown. Reference guides suggest Beta Quadrant. Dialogue suggests that Klingons are primarily an Alpha Quad race. But that doesn't mean that they don't straddle the "boundary". With the evidence as is currently, Qo'noS should not be listed there. -- sulfur (talk) 16:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::While Qo'noS has not been "directly" established to be in one quadrant or the other in canon, the border of the quadrants running through sol system has also not been confirmed in canon at any point. however klingons, the klingon empire and bat'leths are said to be in and from the alpha quadrant in every legible and possible canon reference. i would say that establishes qo'nos in the alpha quadrant too since it is where klingons and all the rest are from. --Pseudohuman (talk) 17:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Again, I don't dispute that at least some of the Empire is in the AQ; but there is also evidence that at least some of it is in the BQ, so we don't know where Qo'noS is exactly. References to the Alpha Quadrant (such as Bat'leths) might just be generalizations given that some of the Empire is there. 31dot (talk) 02:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Removed 1. This quadrant consisted of major portions of the Orion Arm, the Perseus Arm, the Sagittarius Arm, and the 3 kpc Arm. I ascertain this by looking at a real world map of the galaxy. As real world information is persona non grata in the in-universe test on this wiki, I shouldn't have written this sentence. The galaxy map seen in Season 7 of Voyager doesn't clearly differentiate the arms and it's impossible to make a determination on the length, width, and boundaries of these arms. 2. The Sol system, the capital system of the United Federation of Planets, was located near the Alpha-Beta boundary line in the Orion Arm. See above. Then there is the matter that with the information from the powerwall, showing the location of Sector 001, is from a deleted scene and there being no means to verify if the information was there or not in the film, as the characters blocked out that portion of the map, the location of Sol is still unknown. For what is known, Sol may be within a hair's breadth from the Alpha-Beta boundary line or it maybe is on the line itself and considered for traditional and other reasons as a Alpha Quadrant system. (Before you jump down my throat, Pseudohuman, I am basing this sentence on what has been written from the sources. This is not fan-interpretation speculation.) 3. In the 2290s, the Alpha Quadrant still remained largely unexplored by the . ( ) This sentence is relevant to a small, very small, portion of time and is not really relevant to the article which is written at a point far in the future. I left in what can be explicitly confirmed, not only from the map, but from other canonical sources. Throwback (talk) 08:19, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :3 is definitely relevant, and I'll be putting it back. We have articles on planets of which all we know a certain character once visited a bar on it or something. Doesn't matter how much an impact it has on the bigger course of history, if there's canon information on something, it's automatically notable. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC)